


七年之痒（18）

by c_petrichor



Category: 83lline
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_petrichor/pseuds/c_petrichor





	七年之痒（18）

Alpha 澈 × Omega 特

私设很多且ooc

狗血狗血狗血！慎！

浴室内水雾缭绕，沐浴间被磨砂玻璃挡去了三分之二，玻璃后影影绰绰的身姿挠着金希澈的心。许是水声太大，正在洗澡的人并没有察觉出浴室的动静，所以玻璃门被拉开的瞬间，他吓了一跳，拿着的花洒往金希澈身上冲去，飞溅出的水也喷落在半米外的洗漱台上。

浴缸本来就滑，朴正洙受了惊吓脚更是一软，金希澈眼疾手快地拦腰把他搂住，也迈了步子跨进浴缸里。

“站在浴缸里淋浴也太不会享受了吧，何不好好躺着泡个澡。当初这可是我亲自挑的，很大也很舒服。”

“你闯进来干嘛，耍流氓。”

赤裸的朴正洙全身都湿漉漉的，倚在金希澈身上羞得不敢抬头看他，头发也软软地贴着脑袋，那样低声的娇嗔，说不出的韵味。

金希澈紧搂着他坐在浴缸里，拧开了水阀。两人贴得很紧，朴正洙的屁股被顶得很不舒服，他却没有开口说话。一来他自己也太久没有性生活，即使只是这样贴着，他就觉得自己后穴已经开始隐隐开合着期待。二来金希澈是他的Alpha，熟悉的信息素和身体自发地引起他后颈上的腺体跳动。被Alpha怀抱着，被Alpha的信息素裹缠着，他心里说不出的安心。

朴正洙承认，他其实很想念金希澈的身体和味道。

金希澈从背后低头啄吻着朴正洙的锁骨，声音沙哑低沉，极具魅惑：“在想什么？”

“你。”

不知道是不是心理作用，朴正洙觉得顶着自己的那根性器越发硬挺了。身后的人正在舔舐他的腺体，时不时还用牙齿啃咬一番，惹得朴正洙娇声喊痛才依依不舍地离开那片地方。

“正洙帮我脱掉衣服好不好？”

带着情色和缱绻的声调让朴正洙掉进了陷阱，金希澈还紧紧箍着他，他只能用手在背后迷茫地搜寻着金希澈的衣服下摆往上拽。

金希澈轻笑：“这样脱不掉的。”

朴正洙当然知道这样脱不掉，可是他竟莫名害羞地无法转过身面对金希澈。要是以前两个人什么情趣都试过，他也没这样害臊过，只是这是两人感情危机后第一次这样亲密，难免有些生疏隔阂。

金希澈大概是察觉出了他的心态，温柔地诱导他：“我想看着你，正洙。”

手上使着力扶住朴正洙的腰身，朴正洙也就顺势转过来面向他。金希澈怕他跪在浴缸里不舒服，托着他的屁股，把人放在自己腿上。

浴缸里的水已经渐渐漫到两人胸口，朴正洙看着金希澈深情的眼眸和高挺的鼻梁，终究是败下阵来，害羞什么的都不管了，主动凑上去吻住金希澈。

金希澈心上一喜，捧起他的小脸和他唇齿相缠，想把这么久来的思念和爱意通通传输。

浴缸里的水面因为两人的激烈缠吻而起伏不平，朴正洙不小心呛进去一口水，两人急忙分开，朴正洙抓着浴缸边用力咳了两声。金希澈心疼地抚了抚他后背，看到他眼睛被咳出泪花，和头发上的水滴汇成一丝，楚楚可怜，没忍住把人往怀里一按，轻吻他额角的碎发。

“正洙原谅我吧。离婚协议书你可以一直收着，我不会要回来的，我甚至可以再加上一些条款。以后哪一天我如果做了很过分的事情惹你生气，你可以直接拿着它去提起婚姻诉讼。只是这次，原谅我好不好，我太爱你了，让我跟你去办手续，我好像做不到。”

其实朴正洙现在这个姿势很别扭，他觉得腰好酸，但是金希澈这么认真地和他说话，他也不忍心打断。他又何尝不动容，曾经那样神采奕奕的丈夫，前一阵子精神突然受到打击。他起初还有报复渣男的快感，后来却因为金希澈的遭遇隐隐地心痛。他们都因为这场婚姻危机受到了折磨，又何必继续这样伤害下去呢。

爱之深痛之切的人啊。

朴正洙的默不作声让金希澈心有点慌，虽然朴正洙对他的态度已经好了很多，刚才进浴室的一系列动作也不曾遭到他的反对，但是金希澈还是没有自信。朴正洙那样心高气傲的一个人，即使是Omega气势也不输他人，被自己这样伤害过，他心里实在没底对方是否还愿意和他走下去。

贴在金希澈胸口的朴正洙听着金希澈越发快的心跳声，不由得勾唇一笑。他坐起来，用手掬了水，朝着僵硬紧张的金希澈脸上泼去。

“我以为我刚才吻你已经够表明我的态度了，金先生这么有眼力见的人看不出来吗？”

金希澈一愣，满脑子都是面前的朴正洙衔着梨涡的可人笑容，激动地抓住朴正洙的手往自己胸上按。

“我……我遇上你哪还有眼力见。我怕你只是一时情动才吻我，一恢复理智就不会这样了。你摸摸我的心跳有多快，我感觉已经要蹦出来了，你让我跟个毛头小子一样慌张失措的。”

朴正洙凑上去在他的心口印下一吻，笑着说：“好，那我再正式说一次。不管我是不理智还是理智，结论都是一样的，我好像也做不到跟你去办离婚手续。这样可以吗，希澈？”

金希澈被撩拨得心智全无，侧头吻朴正洙的手腕，红着眼眶说：“可以，当然可以，我太高兴了。”

朴正洙却出其不意地把手往水中探去，覆在金希澈的裆部，勾着邪魅的笑：“你一定要这样一直硬着跟我煽情吗？”

金希澈捏住他的下巴，轻轻用拇指摩挲他的唇：“那就麻烦你帮我解放一下了。”

Omega坏笑着解开了金希澈的裤链，却不脱掉他的裤子，只用手伸进去撸动了几下。金希澈哪里耐得住，自己一下子把碍事的裤子和衣服都脱掉，也不管会把整个浴室都弄得湿漉漉的，就这样直接往外扔。随后就扑到朴正洙胸前急不可耐地舔舐他的红点。

朴正洙的呼吸紊乱起来，红茶味也愈发浓郁。金希澈的攻击路线从左胸开始，由乳珠起舔吻到上方锁骨，又从右肩锁骨继续往下舔到右胸，形成一个闭环。来回几次，朴正洙已然情动到后穴接触到浴缸中流动的水波都能颤栗。

水是很好的助力，金希澈几乎不费丝毫力气就深入两指。破碎的呻吟诱人至深，金希澈用手指扩张了一会就把等待了许久的热烫送入朴正洙的体内。

“啊…啊……慢一点……希澈……我受不住…嘤……”

本来骑乘是费力的姿势，可是在水中有了浮力，倒是没那么累，金希澈憋了许久的体力就派上了用场，难免有些情难自已。听到朴正洙的哭腔，Alpha的兽性更猛烈了，只想狠狠地贯穿自己的Omega。

金希澈抬头啃咬着朴正洙的耳垂，怜爱地替他拭去鬓角的水珠，腰下的动作却没有减慢。浴缸里的水花动荡地更明显，时不时就有水溢出去。

“嗯……哈啊……希澈……”

朴正洙满脸红晕的叫着。

“我在，我的正洙。”

敏感点总是被狠狠摩擦，朴正洙的娇喘一声比一声高，抽插间金希澈一直与他十指紧扣，他想抚慰自己的性器却没有机会。

可是即使是这样，他还是射了，就这样被操射了。太久没释放，让他的快感飞升，甬道也随之夹紧。金希澈也因为这突然的收缩爽得用力握紧了朴正洙的手，继续狠狠抽插了几十次也跟着缴械。

“呀，你居然射在里面了。”

金希澈哭笑不得：“我们是夫夫，有什么好忌讳的。”

朴正洙打了他一下：“我现在工作很忙，不想怀孕。”

金希澈坏笑着站起来，从置物架上拿了软垫，垫在浴缸底部。

“你跪到那边去，我帮你弄出来。有个垫子你跪着也不难受。”

朴正洙看这一脸坏笑，准没好事，却还是乖乖照做了，爬到浴缸另一头去，扶着边缘。

金希澈被眼前的场景激得立刻又有了反应，自己的Omega翘着屁股等他的样子实在令他把持不住，这浑然天成的媚态叫他移不开眼。

朴正洙还没察觉到自己的危险处境，还在表示对浴缸的好奇。

“我们待了也挺久了，怎么这水都不冷啊，一直热热的，好舒服……啊……呀…金希澈~~”

尾声变了调，旖旎又淫靡。

金希澈虽然表面上是在用修长的手指把精液抠挖出来，实际上一击即中地朝着那个敏感点去，让朴正洙一下子软了腰。

“呜呜……希澈……”

情欲马上又被挑起，朴正洙发觉自己又想要了，嘴上呜咽着，后穴却不由自主地收缩着软肉，像是要把金希澈的手指吞食。

突然金希澈就把手指抽了出来，朴正洙的屁股不舍地跟着往后挪了挪，被金希澈笑着拍了一下。他把朴正洙拉起来，拿了浴巾给他擦头发和身体。

“去床上吧，一直在水里泡着也不好，你看你的皮肤都被泡得皱巴巴的了，我心疼。”金希澈一边擦着一边还不老实，把朴正洙的脸吻了个遍，“去吧，我把这里收拾一下马上就出去。我们正洙就用刚才跪在这里的姿势跪在床上等我好不好？”

朴正洙抬眸瞪了他一眼，又被金希澈抓着亲了一下：“真可爱。”

金希澈走出浴室的时候，就看到朴正洙跪着抚弄自己的下身。这画面香艳到他立刻猴急地扑上去，从背后紧紧贴着就插了进去。即使浴缸空间再大，也没有床大，所以在床上两个人放得更开了。

金希澈贴着朴正洙深深刺入又浅浅退出，手代替了朴正洙的手，帮着他撸动，而朴正洙则用手肘撑着上半身，时不时迎接一下背后男人的亲吻。两人脸上皆带着高潮来临时的满足，肉体拍打的声音盖过了两人的低吼。

金希澈把人翻转过来，把一双美腿环在自己腰上，继续奋力抽插。朴正洙也没闲着，顺着金希澈的手腕一路亲吻，也学着刚才金希澈对他那样，从手舔到胸口。当朴正洙柔软的舌头舔舐到身上人的乳珠时，能感觉到对方明显加快了频率。

“你这妖精，真是太会勾引人了，我怕是要死在你的床上了。”

朴正洙媚眼如丝地盯着他：“希澈……嗯……我好像要射了。”

话刚说完，几股白浊就接连射在了金希澈的小腹上。

朴正洙坏笑着用指尖揩去一点，送到金希澈嘴边，被金希澈叼住整根手指啃咬。

射过一次的Alpha持久力惊人，Omega后穴的软肉像是怎么也吃不够似的，紧紧绞着他的滋味让他不想结束。

“希澈，我爱你。”

情动之间，朴正洙突然的表白却让金希澈心房一颤，不争气地射了出来。

他俯下身含住朴正洙的双唇细细厮磨，离开之时又吻了他的眼睛。

“我也爱你，正洙。”

最终金希澈又抱着朴正洙进了浴室洗澡。

朴正洙撅着嘴抱怨：“本来以为这样可以快点结束的，结果你又射在里面了。”

金希澈愣了一下，狠狠捏了一把朴正洙的腰。

“呀，所以你刚才跟我表白，只是为了让我快点射吗？”

朴正洙讨好地抱上他的腰，撒娇：“也是，也不是。”

金希澈宠溺地用花洒冲去朴正洙身上的泡沫，无奈地说：“罢了，谁叫我疼你呢。”

两个人再次洗漱干净吹好头发走出浴室，看了看湿淋淋且凌乱的床，面面相觑。

“不然去乐乐那里睡吧，刚才我听到泰赫问他晚上要不要和哥哥们一起睡，所以乐乐房间应该空着。”

夫夫俩挤在乐乐小小的儿童床上，相拥着入眠。

秋夕，月圆之夜。


End file.
